The Mexam Confederation
'The Mexam Confederation ' The Mexam were born of the Forerunner Glys, the one responsible for coordinating and resurrecting humanity after the Long Dark. Glys was always the spearhead for the restoration of the ancient beings who created the Forerunners before they slipped beneath the waves of extinction. It was his belief that mankind should be restored, fulfilling the promise made so many millions of years ago, and allowing these beings the freedom to explore on their own with a bare minimum of intervention. The Mexam on Old Earth were the remains of the South-western United States and Mexico after the Northern Hemisphere was struck by a rouge comet in 2210. During the events that triggered the Cataclysm the two international powers merged into one, their culture surviving as a mix of survivors who quickly hid beneath the Earth’s crust in sprawling subterranean cities. 150 million years after the Forerunners were launched into the cosmos, Gly’s Mexam children still embody the unique mix of Mesoamerican and United States values he was programmed with in that subterranean bunker. They are the only faction to maintain an interstellar constitution, the Articles of Confederation, and uphold pre-dark values such as personal liberty and individual freedom. Their languages mix Spanish and English into two equally represented halves, and their genetic makeup is nearly homogeneous while still representing the widest array of physical appearances of any faction. They are also physiologically indistinct from Pre-Cataclysm Humanity, unlike the other factions. Essentially a loose confederation of stellar states, each solar system in the Confederation is just as unique in their culture and history as the last, and unlike the Serin or Lantus, they tend to govern themselves exclusively and adapt to new laws and trade deals within the whole federated government. As such, the Mexam are a patchwork of disparate ideologies with sometimes extreme economic disparities. Their main call to unity is the Confederate Navy, whose military resources carry dozens of massive fleets across the vast and unregulated colonial territories in a permanent exploratory pattern. This military and the vast trade empire are the lifeline that holds the Confederation together. The Confederates are broken into several tiers of economic and class divisions due to this vast network of distant stars that take 8 months to jump from end to end. The 8 month pause in communication has helped foster this division and cemented in the individuality of Mexam cultures. Sub-Cultures * Frontiersmen * Spacers * Military Personnel * Core Civilians * Tribal Civilians Language Spanish and English represent nearly all Mexam peoples, but they are just as likely to speak Serin or Torlan Basic if they live on boarder colonies that receive frequent traffic from these other races. Enemies & Allies The Lantus Arboreum – The ConFeds only rarely interact with the Lantus and have few formal laws regarding trade or interaction. Most ConFeds have a hard time understanding their ways and culture. The Serin Empire – The Confederate Navy attacks Serin Mustani on sight. They are at war, and have been a long time, as their cultures are diametrically opposed to one another by law & religion. The Torlan Alliance – The Torlan are a welcome sight among the Confederate worlds, not least of all because they are their best trading partners, but they also see eye to eye on most philosophical matters. The Anactora Peacekeepers – The Anactora is a valued ally of the Confederation, openly sharing resources and often times allowing them to act as police on their far flung Frontier Worlds. Independent Worlds – The ConFeds trade freely with them, but they have also been known to treat the Indies like their personal off shore bank accounts, avoiding H1 import/export taxes by exploiting laws which ignore uncharted worlds. Confederate authorities often annex Indie systems for this reason. Assets & Population Glys taught his Mexam children that they had a fundamental right to expand throughout the stars, ruling untold worlds unchallenged and numberless among the heavens. The Mexam responded by spending the next 3000 years doing exactly that – conquering dozens of worlds and over 1000 star systems, forgoing quality for quantity. The Mexam population currently sits at roughly 11 Billion on 3 Forerunner Worlds and 42 Frontier planets.